A Twist of Life
by Leriana.Hanasaki.o9
Summary: A continuation of the original story, Kazuma appears to work for a government and along it, was assigned to search a girl name "Hinaku Akitsu", whose identity appears to be a person he recently love, who is this girl and why did she CHANGE into this?
1. Chapter 1

**A Twist of Life**

By Leriana Hanasaki.o9

Hi! Sorry for my wrong grammars and on how I often repeat my terms. Haha. I' not really good at speaking English, so Sorry! And also, I really am a first time writer, so, I'm sorry if my story is not pretty good for you. :)) patience .. hehe ..

Chapter 1: A start for the Past

In a big decent room, there was Kazuma lying, glancing on some pictures that somehow makes him smile and also to be terribly sad.

Suddenly, someone knocked on his door. A voice of a girl saying, "Hey, Kazuma, They are calling you for something." He suddenly smiled.

Inside the room, he screamed, "Coming, my princess."

The girl spoke,"Don't dare call me princess! Are you dumb?" With the fiery speech, he opened the door seeing … their … housekeeper. He once spoke, "I just want to gain some credits. Haha."

The housekeeper spoke, "They're giving you a tough job with a big money of salary. Aren't you happy with that?" "Wow, I like that." He smilingly said.

As Kazuma get inside the office he was handed a report, and then the employee spoke, "You need to get this 'Hinaku Akitsu'." The officer stopped as Kazuma glare at the picture. It was a blue-haired girl with an innocent, beautiful, decent, and attractive look. Then the officer continued, "Almost all of our spellcasters here in the government tried to catch that girl but no one suceeded with it because she is an attractive girl, I could say, and that is the reason the government will pay you a lot for this. The reason why we want -"

Kazuma interrupted and speak highly, "Don't need the details. I need the money and you could deposit it right now because I'm sure I'll get this." He was in the hurry for money because he was kinda bankrupted by paying a lot of taxes and for all the violations he did that's why he's pockets are gone, for now.

Ready to strike the youma with a fire, when a wind blade came between and finally killed the youma.

Actually, this fight has just started, _they _just came there. So _she _was so disappointed that _she_ didn't end the fight with her own _sweat_.

Without turning around, _she_ said, "Thanks for the help, our job got a lot easier."

Kazuma was shocked, this was supposed to be his line before he fell in love with Ayano and then he suddenly spoke, "There should be a good reward for me, right? An appreciating of what I did."

_She_ spoke, "Yeah. I should give you a reward for our thanks." As _she_ face Kazuma, Kazuma somewhat blushed upon seeing _her_. BUT _she _felt the other way around,_ she_ felt shock and despair upon seeing him.

Please do review my story! :)) I will need some feedbacks and suggestion. So pls. do reviews! And thank you for those who will review! :)) My honor.. :))

And sorry for this short chapter! :))


	2. Chapter 2:A Secret Identity

**A Twist of Life**

By LerianaHanasaki.o9

Thank you for those who bother to review! Thank you very much! Sorry if I updated really late. Haha. Exams are really bothersome. Well, at least, it's finish. Please enjoy the story. :)) and again sorry for my wrong grammars or anything wrong throughout the story. Sorry.

Chapter 2: A secret Identity

As _she_ face Kazuma, Kazuma somewhat blush upon seeing _her_. They were right, no one can resist _her_. _She_ was just beautiful, attractive. BUT _she_ felt shock and fear upon seeing him. It was like thousand bolts electrify _her_ as _she_ gaze his glancing eyes towards _her_.

"More attractive than I thought," upon, muttering that some voice pop out through his mind, "that is the reason the government will pay you a lot for this," His blushing stopped, change his mood and talk, "Your Hinaku Akitsu, if I am right?"

The wind blow and it make her hair fly, "Yeah, I am Hinaku Akitsu and this is Takeshi Kobashi." She stopped, facing the space Takeshi should be but he was not there. She thought he was not hurt, but accidentally, the youma blast hit him leaving Takeshi on the tree.

When the fog was gone, Kazuma finally seen him, shocked and whispered, "Takeshi," his face was near pale.

"Hey! Takeshi, did it hurt you pretty much?" she said while shaking him. Takeshi opened his eyes and asked, "Who did the attack? Was it you? Its im-," he stopped as Hinaku pointed Kazuma.

He stood up aggressively, it was like he was not hurt, "Kazuma, What are you doing here? Trying to get Hinaku? There's no way doing that," he said as he summon fire spirits hanging around him.

Hinaku tap the shoulder of Takeshi moving him backwards, "Do you know him?" Takeshi replied, "That's not important."

Question marked Hinaku's mind, "Do they know each other, how?"

Then Kazuma moved somewhat forward and speak,"Let's get this formal. I haven't introduced myself yet. I am Kazuma Yagami. I'm sent by the government to get Hinaku Akitsu," he stopped as he point out Hinaku.

Takeshi moved forward, "So, I was right. The government isn't tired yet."

Hinaku stepped forward and pushed Takeshi backwards, "I am the one you're looking for. So, I am fighting with you. Let me handle this, Takeshi. Don't interfere, is that clear?"

"I can't do that," Takeshi protested. Hinaku once repeated, "It's my decision, Takeshi. Don't interfere, I'm not running away now. Is that clear?"

"Be sure for yourself, good luck," Takeshi unwillingly said. Hinaku didn't reply to him as Kazuma spoke, "You know, they'll pay me a lot for this. You're expensive. ahaha. I don't know why. After all, I'm confident on getting you." As Kazuma summon wind, she muttered, "They are real powerful. After all, they are just trying to protect something significant."

"Significant, huh? I don't care. Just come with me and it'll be clear," he confidently said.

"Do you think you'll get her that easily? Don't underestimate her **again**!" Takeshi protested.

They both didn't mind him. But something can't be clear to Kazuma, something inside those words.

As he was thinking hardly, he was surprisingly attacked by Hinaku. He was hurt much, he was caught in guard off, but that won't let him lose the thing.

They fought equally but for sure there should be a winner. It was really a close fight. Hinaku using fire, and Kazuma using wind.

Until, that somewhat Hinaku was trapped by Kazuma's frightening eyes, for sure, anyone would be scared.

Takeshi cannot see them. It was like they were covered by some smoke that no one could see.

Then wind came up, "So, then, I got her, Takeshi!" It was a weird attention that came up, "Hinaku, I'll save you." Then Hinaku somewhat opened her mouth, "I'm not running away from them now. So, don't worry, Takeshi, save yourself."

"but—" Takeshi shockingly stopped.

"Its fine," Hinaku said standing in the air. Kazuma was shocked. She is sure a good user of fire but she also uses wind! She is a wind-fire mage, that's why.

In all shock while giving a grip in her hands Kazuma asked, "You're a wind-fire mage?" Hinaku stutter, "aa.. yeah. – yeah.- , I .. am." She was pretty shocked with his expression. Then Takeshi interrupted, "I'll try to do something."

Then again Kazuma get back to the world and erased his shock, "If you can, Takeshi."

"Its fine, I said," she once protested.

Something passed through Takeshi's mind,"Kazuma,"

"What?" annoyingly he replied.

"May I ask you something before you go?" he said while trying to force his tears back.

Kazuma was in some intense despair hearing that crying voice,"Yes?"

"Tell me the truth, what happened that night? That night!" he yelled.

Haha. Pls. don't mind the question in these early chapters. Haha. That will be revealed in the later chapters. Haha. :))

Haha. Again, PLEASE REVIEW! PLEASE! I need feedbacks and suggestions. Thanks a lot. :))


	3. Chapter 3: Introduction

**A Twist of Life**

By LerianaHanasaki.o9

Thank you for those who tried to understand and read the story! :)) especially for those who reviews my story. Thanks a lot. Again and again, I apologize for my mistakes that I did throughout the story. Please appreciate the story. :))

Chapter 3: Introduction

They were both shocked by what he asked. "Why matter ask me? I don't know. You know, your just wasting your tears for that girl."

Hinaku was shocked but not with the question but with Kazuma," Waste? How dare you call it waste? And how do you pro –"

She was interrupted by Takeshi,"Yeah! Maybe, or for sure, it's a waste. After all, it came from her those words not from mine. Hinaku, just wait, I'll help you. I have an idea."

Kazuma didn't mind, he just flew away leaving a horrible place.

"It's good that she's not here now," the office administrator said.

"Yeah, I think so. So, what should I do here?" Hinaku asked.

"You need to stay and help us. That's all. After all, I know that your not gonna run away now, right?" the office administrator said making his eyebrows up.

"Yeah, I won't be. I just wonder, why need to keep me?" with annoying voice she said.

"You know what you are holding, right?" he said with a calm voice.

"Yes. I know. Is that all?" still with irritation she asked.

"Yeah, that's all. You now can go to your room. Take care," smilingly he said

"Thanks. Take care also," she said with a more comfortable tone.

While getting rid of herself out of the room, she heard a familiar voice opening the door,"So, is everything okay?" Kazuma asked.

"You don't need to worry," Hinaku said with more irritating voice.

"May I assist you?"

"I know the place. Thank you," she replied, now not just irritation in voice, also in face.

"Hey, I'm sorry! Well, how do you know the place?" he asked.

"Didn't you know something why they want to get me or you ignored the details for money?" she asked with vexations.

"Well, it's just like that. So, you are working here,-" he stopped as he was shocked they were walking through the path to the rooms for the higher position in the Practitioners' part. Those who receives high amount of respect and privileges in the whole department.

"Yeah, I am working here and again it was just BEFORE!" she said as she emphasize the word 'before' near yelling.

"Ah. Okay. I'm sorry to my lacking of respect," he said.

"It is nonsense, you know, "she protested.

"Nonsense? Getting a lot of privileges from the government is really awesome and receiving due respects are highly applicable! And all are really trying to get it," he almost yelled.

"huh? Ahaha. Yeah, many strive for it. After you reach that level, everything will change," she said with a mysterious voice. Kazuma didn't respond so then Hinaku just get the way,"So, then, I'll be going."

- 3 days later ..

"I'm sorry for this rush call but could I set an appointment with them. I really need it. This is important," Takeshi said on the phone in a calm voice. Being inside a room that is nice, pretty much not empty. His walking like there is hurry. He was really waiting for the answer, that's why.

"Okay, they said but be sure it's important, Takeshi," the guy on the phone said.

"Yeah, Okay, I'll be there," he said while opening the door.

"Where is your hurry? And why are you from the room?" his father said.

"I need to consult her family, really. Hinaku was still got by that government," he said having the urge to run through the door.

"Is it really just for her? Or you have other intentions about it?" his father asked curiously as possible.

"Nah," he said with a low irritated voice. He just continued his walk through the door.

"I'm here," he said while opening the sliding door.

Again, Please review my story! I need feedbacks and suggestions so the story could be better. Thanks a lot. Hope you appreciated the content of my story. :))


	4. Chapter 4: A Mysterious Comeback

**A Twist of Life**

By LerianaH.o9

Hi. Chapter 4 here. Again, I apologize for anything you found wrong through the story. Please appreciate. :))

Chapter 4: A Mysterious Comeback

"I'm here," he said while opening the sliding door seeing Jugo and Ren. (I'm not sure if the spelling of "Jugo" is right. Sorry)

"So, what's the rush call, Takeshi," Jugo asked.

"Well, Hinaku was again tied up by the government, just a few days ago. And now they hired an innocent person," Takeshi calmly said.

"Oh, so, why need to tell me?" Jugo again asked.

"It's a little bit horrible to know, and also even if, she ran away from this house, she's still your daughter, that's why I'm informing you," Takeshi replied emotionlessly.

"Do you need Ren's help to get her away from that place?" Jugo then again asked him.

"Yeah, but that's just not it. I have another intention here."

"Well then, what? Tell me."

"The one who caught her was Kazuma—"he stopped as Ren interfered his speech.

"Kazuma? But how could he possibly do that to her? There is no way my brother would do that!"

Takeshi stopped his yelling, "Because he doesn't know what happened. He doesn't know that Hinaku Akitsu is Ayano Kannagi. For sure, he won't, her appearance really changed."

Ren thought of it and spoke, "Yeah, your right, after he broke up with Ayano, they didn't ever meet again. And no news came from both."

"What a painful story. Takeshi, you should go with Ren. Tell Kazuma about this. Maybe he can help," Jugo finally spoke.

"Yeah, Good idea, thank you very much. I highly appreciate the help," Takeshi said while making a bow.

"Thank you also for the information," Jugo said with a pleasing voice.

"Thank you for letting me help with this," Ren said to Jugo as he ran to Takeshi.

While walking along the streets Kazuma saw Ren walking, he didn't see who was with him because there were people around, it was like covered, "Hey, Ren!"

Ren heard a familiar voice, "Hi Kazuma!" as they got closer to Kazuma, it's face was revealed.

"Kazuma, we really need help," Kazuma was not attentive to what Ren said as he was shocked seeing Takeshi, still, the question gives despair to him.

"Kazuma?" Ren asked Kazuma with curious eyes. "Yeah. What?" Kazuma finally spoke.

"We need help!" Ren almost yelled. "About what?" annoyingly he asked.

Takeshi spoke, "I know what bothers you. Forget it. Just forget those things now, we need help to get Hinaku Akitsu out of that horrible place."

"Impossible. I was the one who was assigned to get her and now someone is trying to get a help to get her?" Kazuma sarcastically asked.

"It really came from you, you were the one who really did get her," Ren said with an obvious sadness in his voice.

Kazuma noticed it, "Why? What's wrong with it? Did I do something bad? Except for it's a way of abducting."

"You'll regret it!" Ren yelled.

"Stop Ren, were not here for that. He doesn't know it. He doesn't know it. He won't realize anything to regret unless he knows," Takeshi said while staring at Kazuma.

"Yeah, I forgot. You didn't know about it, since, it was really like you've left us without a word," Ren said.

"hmmmm…" with annoying sound he said, " what are you talking about?"

"Something really sophisticated," with a smirk on his face, Takeshi said.

"Sophisticated, huh? What is sophisticated about Hinaku?" he asked with obvious irritating voice.

"Her identity," Takeshi said. Kazuma was really confused about it. Ren began to feel the heavy atmosphere and started speaking, "Guess we have no other choice but to tell him. Maybe, he'll help us after this."

"Let's see," Kazuma muttered to himself.

"Well Kazuma…" Ren stopped as he felt nervous about telling it. "What Ren? Continue," Kazuma interrupted his nervous feeling.

"Kazuma, Hinaku Akitsu's true identity or let's say, she was ALSO known before as Ayano Kannagi."

Okay. Character revealed. Haha. Well, I think it was a little bit obvious that she was Ayano. Anyways, Thanks for reading. Suggestions and feedbacks please. Thanks a lot. :))

Sorry if I'll be really updating late for the next chapters. I got a bunch of things to do. Haha. Again, thank you for reading. :))


End file.
